Left Behind
by NextAirAvatar
Summary: Percy dies, and his friends and family are forced to continue on without him. How will Annabeth react to a life without her Seaweed Brain? Inspired by the song "Left Behind" from the play Spring Awakening


**This songfic is based off of the song "Left Behind" from the play** _ **Spring Awakening**_

 **Cover image by Andythelemon (** **(Andythelemon .tumblr** **.com)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Percy Jackson or the song Left Behind**

 _Can't help the itch to touch, to kiss, to hold him once again_

 _Now to close his eyes, never open them_

 _A shadow passed, a shadow passed_

 _Yearning, yearning_

 _For the fool it called a home_

His funeral will begin soon.

Annabeth tries to make herself appear busy, but all she really wants is some alone time with Percy before the ceremony starts.

The boy lays motionless on his shroud. Annabeth gently fold his hands over his chest. She runs her hand through his dark hair.

"Oh gods Percy, I miss you." The daughter of Athena mumbles as tears fill her eyes.

Annabeth studies her boyfriend. He looks so pale, still, and… dead.

 _His death had been so sudden._

 _She was in the cabin when it happened. Annabeth and Percy were supposed to leave for college in New Rome the next week, so Annabeth was spending her time planning._

 _Piper suddenly burst into the cabin. "Annabeth," she said trying to remain calm, "Don't freak out. It's Percy. He-"_

 _Any charmspeak that was in Piper's voice lost effect on Annabeth as the demigod raced out the door._

" _By the Tyche cabin!" Piper shouted as she ran at Annabeth's heels._

 _As the two girls neared the cabin, Annabeth noticed how many demigod were running around. Apollo's children were bandaging wounds, and feeding ambrosia to the injured._

 _Amongst the chaos, Annabeth frantically searched for her boyfriend. Piper gripped her arm and led her over to a group of healers kneeling over a body._

 _A horrified gasp escaped the daughter of Athena's mouth when her eyes landed on Percy. His shirt had been cut open, reveling a bloodied rag pressed against a wound on his side. The most haunting past, though, were his eyes. They stared straight ahead, unseeing and glazed._

" _What happened?" Annabeth yelled, falling to her knees beside the children of Apollo._

" _Minotaur." Will answered as he continued to press on Percy's wound._

" _How did it get in?" Annabeth asked._

 _Another camper replied, "No one seems to know."_

 _Annabeth couldn't treat her eyes from her boyfriend's pale face. A healer trickled some nectar into the boy's slack mouth._

" _Is he going to be alright?" The daughter of Athena asked, needing some sort of confirmation._

 _Will answered hesitantly, "He's losing a lot of blood… but-"_

" _His pulse is dropping." A camper, who had been holding two fingers to Percy's wrist, shouted._

" _No!" Annabeth placed her hands gently on Percy's cheeks. "Percy, can you hear me? It's Annabeth. Stay with me, Percy. Stay with me!"_

 _The son of Poseidon's eyes, once so filled with life were quickly fading, moved around as if searching for his girlfriend. His mouth gaped as if he wanted to say something._

" _Prepare for CPR." Will commanded to no one in particular._

 _But in the end, it didn't matter. No amount of CPR could have kept Percy from-_

"Annabeth?" Hazel's voice brings the daughter of Athena's back to the present. "Are you… doing okay?" Hazel asks, although she knows the answer.

Annabeth opens her mouth to reply, but she doesn't trust her words. Instead she just shakes head.

Hazel steps forward and wraps her arms around her friend.

After a few moments, Annabeth hesitantly let's go.

"Sally just got here." The daughter of Pluto says.

Annabeth nod, and the girls walk to the forming group of mourners.

The crowd speaks in hushed voices, as if the air itself will break if someone talks too loudly. The group is made up of mainly campers, from both Camp Half-Blood and camp Jupiter, but some gods have come to pay their respects to the fallen hero.

Annabeth scans the crowd until she sees Sally. Percy's mother looks worn and exhausted, her arm draped through Paul's.

A man approaches Sally and begins a conversation with her. Annabeth soon realizes that the man is Percy's father. She didn't recognize the god at first glance. Pattern looks worse than when his Greek and Roman personalities were fighting against each other.

Although Annabeth needs to talk with Sally, she won't interrupt two parents who have lost their child.

Soon the funeral ceremony begins. Hazel grips Annabeth's hand, giving it a squeeze, while her other arm is wrapped around Frank, who's body is already being taken over by sobs. Piper links her arm through Annabeth's free arm. Jason stand behind his girlfriend and puts a hand on Annabeth's shoulder. Leo stand beside Jason, giving support through his silence.

Speeches are given, but Annabeth doesn't listen them. She's focusing on not allowing herself to cry. She tells herself that she needs to remain strong. For her friends, Sally,… herself. She reminds herself that Percy hated when she cried, and he wouldn't want her to cry now. But Annabeth can't help when tears fill her vision, making everything blurry.

Too soon, the speeches end. Percy's body, on his shroud, are lit with a ceremonial fire.

The only sound Annabeth can hear is a woman, Sally, as she wails. The mother is trying to run towards her deceased son's body, but Paul and Poseidon hold her back.

"My baby! My baby!" She weeps.

A parent should never have to live to see their child die.

Annabeth forces herself to breathe. In, out, in, out. She looks into the flames.

The reality of it all hits Annabeth like a ton of bricks. She can't help but imagine the future that she will never have with her true love. The future that Percy will never have at all.

Suddenly she can't hold her tears back anymore.

All of her sadness flows out of the demigod and down her cheeks. Hey forms whisper words of reassurance to her, but she can't listen.

Annabeth feels detached from herself. Like a ghost. A ghost who is stuck on this earth, unable to go to where Percy is. Why did Percy die and leave her behind?

 _And it whispers through the ghosts still left behind._

 **I love getting feedback, so leave a review to tell me what you thought of this fic!**


End file.
